


truth.

by koemijan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Not a reader insert, OOC maybe, YEARNINGGGGG, demon!jade au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koemijan/pseuds/koemijan
Summary: a demon falls in love with his supposed-to-be prey.
Kudos: 3





	truth.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a demon au prompt thingy from the yume acc in twitter so i Had to-

"if you desire to know the truth that badly..." jade raised a hand to cup its' face, the pad of his thumb caressing its' cheek. the action made shrimp shiver slightly, yet it leaned into his cold touch, its' hand placed on top of his.

a pair of different-colored irises immersed itself on its' features. there was barely any form of light that surrounded them, only the flicker of a few candles, and the moonlight that peacefully passed through the window as it shone on both of their figures. his focus drifted from its' eyes towards its' lips, bringing himself closer until their foreheads met, the tip of their noses touching, and breaths mingling. he cannot hold himself back any longer, and dived towards its' lips without hesitation.

now it knew why. those tender gazes from his eyes, the soft, fleeting touches on its' skin, his soothing voice and his presence as the flutter its' felt intensified― jade longed for her, not in the way that he desired to fulfill his demonic hunger, but in the way how it ached for him. shrimp's soul sure would taste sweet, but the feeling of being able to stay close and hold it in the way he wanted was sweeter. their lips moved on their own, allowing their emotions to take over them, forgetting any thoughts that would've hindered the two from leading them to this moment.

jade's other arm reached out to hold its' waist, closing the distance between their bodies. heart pounding, the smaller one's arms made its way to wrap around his neck, drawing him closer. their senses were invaded with nothing but each other.

those few minutes they shared felt like eternity. the male pulled away, leaving his sweetheart with its' eyes half-lidded, breathless and blushing from the kiss, and muttered his name― in which he would never dare himself to forget this look of it.

"did that answer your question, dear?" he whispered, peppering delicate kisses to the sides of its' face.

"mmm..." it paused for a short moment as it nuzzled its' nose against the demon's, continuing the words after a small giggle. "perhaps... i'm not satisfied. not yet. care to demonstrate more...?" 

the repsonse earned a soft chuckle from jade, for that could only mean one thing: nothing else but to kiss it again, not that he complained. its' warmth was inviting, and it was better than sucking the life force out of it.

"i'd gladly show my love for you in any way possible, my beloved."

and so he leaned down to seal the girl's lips with his once more.


End file.
